Eire
by Dianou
Summary: Le folklore irlandais se perd.Apparait alors un garçon aux yeux aussi verts que l'herbe de sa terre,accompagné de son cheval alcoolique.Et Snape? Bah il subit, le pauvre.niark niark niark dit Harry Slash SSHP UA
1. Chapter 1

Oï ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas écrit de fic, bon je m'y remet (si si) et celle là je tiens à la finir (si si si). Je sais je n'ai jamais fini ma première fic, ni les deux dernières, bon j'en ai fini une c'est déjà ça (hem je m'écrase ok). Toujours est il que celle ci me tient à cœur et ne devrait pas être très longue, donc malgré le bac et blablabla je la finirai !

**Disclaimer** : quasiment tous les personnages sont à moi, a par Sexy Snapy et Honey Harry (berk, depuis quand je les surnomme comme ça ? c'est bien pour la rime …)

**Rating **: M quelle question !

**Genre** : Romance, enfin je suppose, humour, j'espère, pis euh… vous verrez hein.

**Couple **: HP/SS

**Note** : C'est un UA, avec seulement Snape et Harry, les autres personnages d'HP n'apparaîtrons pas ( par peut être Lockhart, faut que je décide hihi) et euh… ça sera pas trop happy end j'en ai peur.

Ah pis un dernier truc hein : IRELAND POWAAAAA ! héhéhé

Prologue :

C'était un dimanche soir neigeux de février que le cirque « _Foghar _»(1) avait recueilli celui qui allait devenir leur vedette et qui leur apporterait une renommée à dimension internationale.

Lorsque Alban, jeune prestidigitateur, avait ouvert la porte de sa caravane, il s'était retrouvé nez à naseaux avec un magnifique shire au regard doux et intelligent (2). Se demandant d'où sortait l'animal et en faisant le tour d'un œil appréciateur, il aperçut sur son dos une petite tête d'ange, les cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais et des yeux d'un vert à en faire jaunir les pelouses irlandaises.

Il semblait avoir environ cinq ans et était assis en tailleur sur le dos large de l'équidé. Fixant Alban, semblant le jauger du regard, il dû décider qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance car il tendit ses courts bras vers le jeune homme dans une demande muette de descendre. Comprenant sa requête, Alban le prit dans ses bras en murmurant « D'où viens tu toi ? ». Il l'emmena vers le chapiteau où toute la famille du cirque s'apprêtait à dîner, sans s'apercevoir que le shire le suivait docilement.

Il fut accueilli par les cris de sa mère, qui, dans un gaélique parfait, s'insurgeait de la présence d'un cheval dans sa cuisine de fortune, puis, d'un œil appréciateur, s'extasiait sur sa beauté et sa robustesse apparente et pour finir, se tournait vers son fils en entendant un rire cristallin, qui, elle en était certaine, n'était pas celui de sa progéniture.

L'enfant avait en effet éclaté de rire au paroles d'Una, dresseuse de chevaux le soir, cuisinière de tous les repas, et la vraie patronne le reste du temps. Elle dirigeait le cirque d'une main sévère mais juste, mais tout son aplomb de matrone s'évaporait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec un enfant; et ce petit garçon n'y faisait pas exception, bien au contraire. Si tôt qu'elle eût posé ses yeux sur le garçon, elle le prit en affection et commença à l'abreuver de questions allant du « As tu faim ? » au « Qui es tu au fait toi ? ». Cependant l'enfant ne semblait montrer aucun signe de compréhension et se détournait de l'agitation, comme le savent si bien faire les enfants de son âge, en fixant le feu de la gazinière. Una commença à s'inquiéter, il avait pourtant ri aux éclats lorsqu'elle avait vu le cheval. Prise d'un doute, elle caressa la joue du garçon en murmurant : « Càrb as duit ? » _(d'où viens tu ?)_. L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle et dit d'une voix calme : « Aniar » _(de l'ouest)_.

Un bruit de tenture qui s'écarte se fit entendre, suivi d'un juron. Un grand jeune homme d'environ dix sept ans venait d'entrer dans le chapiteau et avait failli rentrer tête la première dans la croupe du shire. Il contourna l'animal d'un pas visiblement agacé et s'arrêta pour observer les personnes présentes, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il dégageait un fort sentiment de calme et de maîtrise de soi, si bien que l'enfant aux yeux verts les tourna vers lui. A son tour, le jeune homme semblant mû par une quelconque volonté, accrocha son regard à celui de l'enfant, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, s'approcha de lui, qui était toujours dans les bras d'Alban, amena son visage près de celui du garçon et dit : « Cad é mar thàinig tù ? » _(comment es tu venu ? )_. Fixant toujours les yeux noirs du jeune homme, il tendit le bras en direction de l'entrée du chapiteau où se tenait toujours le shire « Ar mhuin capaill. » _(à cheval)_. Le jeune homme continua un instant de fixer ses yeux dans ceux du garçons avant de se tourner vers Una :

« - Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? »

* * *

(1) Foghar : automne 

(2) Un shire est un cheval de trait originaire des îles anglo-saxonnes, il fait partie des plus grands chevaux du monde (cherchez sur google, et vous verrez le monstre)

Voilà c'est fini ! C'était court ! normal ! ça vous a plu au moins ? A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoilà pour un premier chapitre, assez court certes mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire en période de bac blanc. La suite devrait bientôt arriver mais là il faut que j'aille me coucher uhuh…

Brève réponse aux rewiews :

Un grand merci à Esbael, Nanie nouche et Tarahiriel, en espérant que cette fic va continuer à vous plaire, et à Ginlyzee, je dois dire que le peu de notion de gaélique que j'ai acquis cet été, bah je l'ai tout de suite oublié, je ne sais malheureusement dire que « billard » en gaélique, et ce mot n'a pas sa place dans cette fic (ah nan pas partout quand même ! y en a une là dessus ça suffit lol !). Pour les mots de cette fic je me sers d'un dictionnaire franco/gaélique d'Irlande. Mais continue tout de même à lire, ça fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Bientôt dix ans avaient passé depuis que cet enfant étrange était apparu. Il avait grandi, enfant enjoué et apprécié de tous, il était cependant sujet de discussion dans le cirque : lorsqu'il était arrivé, il ne comprenait que le gaélique, mais en six mois à peine il maîtrisait parfaitement l'anglais et, si la plupart du temps il réagissait comme un garçon normal, on avait parfois l'impression qu'il détenait une sagesse vieille de plusieurs siècles, sous son apparence frêle et enfantine. Il s'était lié avec Severus, à l'époque adolescent introverti mais qui excellait dans la manipulation des lumières et du son. Au fil des ans, la fraîcheur de celui qu'ils avaient baptisé Harry avait fait du jeune homme quelqu'un de plus sociable, ne réussissant pourtant pas à lui enlever ses répliques piquantes et cyniques. « Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas » avait déclaré le garçon un jour qu'on le lui faisait remarquer, lançant au passage un regard malicieux à son compagnon. Lui et Severus entretenaient une relation ambiguë qui faisait sourire la « famille » du cirque, et en particulier les anciens. _

_Harry avait également développé une agilité impressionnante et, dans plusieurs comtés où le cirque faisait halte, des articles de presse lui étaient dédiés, louant sa fraîcheur et sa vitalité qui rappelaient à tous la terre Irlandaise. C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, le cirque Foghar construisait sa renommée qui se propagea à travers l'Irlande pour les mener jusqu'à Dublin. _

* * *

Severus pénétra dans sa roulotte et lâcha un soupir.

« - Ne t'ai je jamais dit que lorsque ma roulotte était fermée à clé cela voulait dire « Prière de ne pas entrer ? » .

L'adolescent affalé sur la couchette laissa apparaître un sourire mutin dans le même temps qu'il lâchait un « Si » désinvolte.

« -Alors ? Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense cette fois ci ?

-J'avais envie de t'énerver. »

Le jeune homme de vingt six ans scruta son cadet, nonchalamment étalé sur _son_ lit, semblant le provoquer, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux.

« -Eire…ne cessera tu donc jamais de te comporter en gamin chieur en toutes circonstances ou est ce seulement moi qui ai droit à ce traitement de faveur ?

-C'est seulement toi. Et ne m'appelle pas Eire, ajouta-t-il après un court instant.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est pourtant ton nom.

-Mon nom est Harry, ça fait bientôt 10 ans que je suis avec vous, tu devrais quand même avoir enregistré mon prénom.

-Par St Patrick, déjà 10 ans que vous me pourrissez l'existence, toi et ton cheval alcoolique.

L'adolescent se redressa sur le lit d'un bond.

-Guinness n'est _pas_ alcoolique ! C'est juste un cheval irlandais pure souche, grogna-t-il.

Severus s'approcha de la couchette et mis son visage à hauteur de celui de son cadet.

-C'est un gros soulard, hier soir encore il a fait les fonds de verre.

-Il n'est pas gros ! Et je te rappelle que tu les vidais avec lui ces fonds, il a fallut que je te hisse sur son dos pour te ramener ici.

Severus grogna en repensant à la migraine qui l'avait cueilli le matin même et rapprocha son visage de celui de l'adolescent de quelques centimètres de plus.

-Et tu en as profité pour te glisser dans mon lit, espèce de morveux lubrique.

Harry renifla.

-De toute façon tu étais trop occupé à te concentrer pour éviter de vomir que ça n'a servi à rien. Guinness lui a passé toute la nuit avec _Ceo_ _(brume)_, tu sais la jument du…

-Et Guinness ceci, et Guinness cela, le coupa son aîné, pourquoi tu ne va pas dormir avec ton cher cheval s'il est si impressionnant que ça.

-Roh tu va pas bouder quand même, c'était juste pour la comparaison c'est tout, pour te démontrer que mon soi disant alcoolique de cheval tient mieux les mélanges que toi, même quand c'est des fonds de verre et… bon ok j'arrête.

Severus continua de braquer son regard-de-psychopathe-en-puissance, comme l'appelait Harry, puis s'étendit sur sa couchette à côté de l'adolescent toujours assis en tailleurs.

-C'était si fatigant que ça ?

-Tu verra quand Una décrètera que tu sera assez fort pour le faire, avec un peu de chance –pour moi- tu aura une belle gueule de bois à ta première fois, et les crissements du métal combinés aux cris d'encouragement d'Alban t'achèveront en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire _Tuathà dé Dannan_. En plus avec ce froid…

Harry se mit à califourchon sur Severus avec un sourire enjoué.

-Allez Grumpyyyyy ! On est à Dublin ! Tu te rends compte ! _Baile Átha Cliath_ ! _(Dublin)_

-Ouais… Dublin… Le but ultime pour la troupe, et pourtant j'aurai seulement besoin d'un Irish Coffee afin de me réchauffer un peu pour être heureux .

Harry, toujours à califourchon sur le jeune homme, laissa un sourire en coin s'étirer sur ses lèvres et se pencha à l'oreille du grand brun.

-Je connais un bien meilleur moyen pour se réchauffer, et il donne tout autant le tournis…

-Eire…Tu as quatorze ans…

-Et alors ?

-J'en ai vingt six.

-Ahem.

-Quoi ?

- Soit tu m'appelle Harry et dans ce cas là oui, j'ai bien douze ans de moins que toi, sois tu m'appelle Eire et tu assumes.

Silence lourd de réflexion intensive

-Eirryyyyyy !

L'adolescent fit la grimace.

-Surtout pas ça ! j'ai l'impression d'être déchiré entre mes deux natures. Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir la douleur que c'est !

Severus tendis ses bras et pris son cadet par la taille, l'attirant ainsi sur lui.

-Excuse moi, murmura-t-il en respirant son odeur. Cette odeur qui l'envoûtait et l'apaisait depuis presque dix ans maintenant, ce mélange d'iode, de sel et d'herbe encore lourde de rosée. L'Irlande.

Harry attendit quelques instants, lové dans les bras de Severus, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain de sa respiration calme et régulière qu'il s'en dégagea délicatement. Il sortit silencieusement de la roulotte, frissonnant sous la fraîcheur de l'air dublinois et se dirigea vers sa propre roulotte, qu'il partageait avec Agathon, un autre enfant trouvé, de trois ans son aîné. Cependant il n'entra pas mais en fit le tour, pensant trouver son cheval. Ne le voyant pas, il poussa jusqu'au pré que les riverains leur avaient prêté, leur permettant ainsi de lâcher les chevaux le temps de quelques jours. Il aperçut immédiatement l'étalon qui, d'un trot altier ayant visiblement pour but d'épater la galerie, se dirigea vers le garçon.

-Prêt pour aller faire un tour mon vieux ?

Le shire lança un hennissement d'approbation et se colla le flanc à la barrière pour permettre à son jeune maître d'atteindre plus facilement son dos imposant. Une fois que le jeune cavalier fut en place, il partit au petit galop et sauta la barrière avant de prendre la direction de l'Est.

* * *

Il était aux environs de 19h30 et Severus fixait de soleil couchant d'un œil soucieux. Il s'était réveillé aux alentours de 15 heures et avait cherché Harry dans tout le cirque avant d'avoir un éclair de génie et d'aller inspecter l'enclot des chevaux. Ne voyant pas Guinness, il avait déduit que l'adolescent était encore une fois allé faire une de ses longues ballades et savait, par habitude, qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant le coucher du soleil. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se faire un sang d'encre, comme d'habitude. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit un galop pesant mais régulier. Une fois encore il ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la symbiose parfaite entre le shire et le garçon puis, lorsque Harry descendit de son dos et le temps qu'il le bouchonna, Severus ne pu, comme d'habitude, décrocher son regard de l'adolescent. Comme toujours, lorsqu'il revenait de ces promenades d'une journée, il rayonnait littéralement de bonheur et d'énergie.

Alors, quand Harry eut fini de s'occuper de l'étalon et qu'il vint de blottir dans ses bras, Severus su qu'il allait passer une nuit agitée.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soiiiiiir ! Je ne rajouterais qu'une chose qui me remplit de joie : MON CHAT EST REVENU ! Après un mois et demie d'échappée sauvage, et alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir de la revoir, ma petite siamoise de trois ans est de retour ! Bon par contre elle est en cloque, mais c'est pas grave !

Bisous tous !


End file.
